The present invention relates generally to track type tractors, and more particular to an endless belt for a track type tractor.
Track type or track-laying tractors (hereinafter referred to as a xe2x80x9ctractorxe2x80x9d) have a track assembly that includes an endless belt which forms a loop around a drive wheel, a number of mid-rollers, and an idler wheel. The drive wheel, idler wheel, and each mid-roller has a guide channel defined therein. The endless belt has an inner and an outer surface. The outer surface of the endless belt typically has a number of lugs extending therefrom. The inner surface of the endless belt typically has a number of guide blocks extending therefrom. The endless belt is entrained around the drive wheel, the idler wheel, and the mid-rollers so that the lugs extend outwardly relative to the drive wheel, the idler wheel, and mid-rollers while the guide blocks extend inwardly thereto.
During use of the tractor, the drive wheel rotates and engages the endless belt thereby causing the endless belt to rotate around a path defined by the drive wheel and the idler wheel. The rotation of the endless belt causes the lugs extending therefrom to engage the ground and propel the tractor over the ground to perform various work functions.
In addition, the aforementioned rotation of the endless belt causes each of the guide blocks extending therefrom to pass through the guide channel defined in the drive wheel, the idler wheel, and each of the mid-rollers. Having the guide blocks pass through the guide channels ensures that the endless belt remains entrained around the drive wheel, the idler wheel, and the mid-rollers. However, as the endless belt rotates in the above described manner, the guide blocks can come into contact with the drive wheel, the idler wheel, and the mid-rollers. The contact between the guide blocks and the drive wheel, the idler wheel, and the mid-rollers is a drawback since it can cause excessive wear on these components and thus increase the maintenance cost of the tractor.
What is needed therefore is an endless belt for a tractor which overcomes the above-mentioned drawback.
In accordance with a first embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an endless belt for a track type tractor. The endless belt includes a belt carcass configured to be disposed around an idler wheel and a drive wheel of the track type tractor. The endless belt also includes a guide block extending from an inner surface of the belt carcass. The endless belt also includes a first roller rotateably secured to the guide block so that the first roller can rotate relative to the guide block.
In accordance with a second embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a track assembly for a track type tractor. The track assembly includes a frame. The track assembly also includes a drive wheel and an idler wheel rotateably secured to the frame. The track assembly further includes an endless belt having an inner surface and an outer surface. The endless belt is disposed around the drive wheel and the idler wheel. The track assembly also includes a guide block secured to the inner surface of the endless belt. The track assembly further includes a first roller rotateably secured to the guide block.
In accordance with a third embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an endless belt for a track type tractor. The endless belt includes a belt carcass having a longitudinal axis. The belt carcass is configured such that the belt carcass is disposable around an idler wheel and a drive wheel of the track type tractor. The endless belt also includes a guide block extending from an inner surface of the belt carcass. The endless belt further includes a first roller rotateably secured to the guide block so that the first roller can rotate relative to the guide block around an axis of rotation. The guide block has a width W1. The first roller has a diameter D1. The diameter D1 of the first roller is greater than the width W1 of the guide block such that a portion of the first roller extends past an edge of the guide block. The axis of rotation of the first roller is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the belt carcass.